Because Payback is a Bi
by RoriPond
Summary: Bonnie Bennett finally gets some of her swag back, and gives those who deserve it a taste of their own medicine. Bamon One shot.


Bonnie Bennett finally gets some of her swag back, and gives those who deserve it a taste of their own medicine.

Because Pay Back is a Bitch

A ghost! He cheated on her with a fucking phantom being. A glass exploded behind her. She tried to take the high road. Turn the other cheek, keep her silence. Nothing good ever came of badmouthing an ex when he was directly connected to your bestie, but damn, she bet it'd feel great. How pitiful. She wasn't top pick, but sloppy seconds to a dead vampire bitch who looked like she was all of twelve. Disgust curled her lip and narrowed her eyes. She moved from the bed, and walked over to the mirror to stand sideways.

She'd grown into some curves as senior year approached. In her mind she looked better than ever. _So what was the fucking problem!_ She remembered the first time she saw Stefan from the back in high school. New, untaken, and taller than her, she'd hoped maybe it might be her turn to experience romance… wrong. The green-eyed monster gnawed at her from the inside, made her think dark thoughts. Normally she could push them off, talk herself out of it. Tonight it refused to be brushed aside. This year she'd been hurt down to her very core. It was time to get some payback. Not only from Jeremy , but his sister too. Inadvertent or not, she'd taken away too much just by existing. That statement would be an exaggeration if it came from any other teen in America.

In the land of witches, vampires, and werewolves it was a life or death kind of thing. A wicked idea wormed its way into her brain. An evil smirk lined her lips. The hurt faded for the first time since he'd found out about her jerk face ex boyfriends ghostly lip lock._ Damon_. It'd slay both Gilberts if she did anything with the arrogant, self-centered, morally ambiguous, _sexy _, blue-eyed member of the blood sucker nation. Her nipples grew turgid and her pussy wept. God had broken the mold when he made Damon, in more ways than one. Their chemistry was explosive. It manifested itself in a negative way, but if they could channel it into sex. Mmmmh. He was always up for a scheme, he'd bite.

Armed with a plan she ditched her baggy sweat pants and wife beater for a thigh skimming floral print dress , and stiletto sandals. She opted to drive her Daddy's car, a black B.M.W. Her little, blue, Prius was much too obvious for what she had planned. Excitement made her twitchy. She reached the mansion, parked in the drive, and made her way up to the door. She knocked twice.

The gorgeous vamp in question answered the door.

"Sorry, the bestie and her brooding boyfriend are out at the moment witchy."

"Actually, I was looking for you."

Damon blinked. A frowned marred his perfect lips.

"Come again."

"I'd like to."

"Are you feeling okay? Is that Emily in there playing posses the relative again?"

"No, I have a proposition for you."

"Color me intrigued." He stepped back, gestured for her to come inside with fluid gesture , reminding her what time period he was truly from. She stepped in and made a bee line for the bar she'd seen numerous times.

"Please, make yourself comfortable."

She poured herself a shot of Jack, threw it back, refilled and repeated. With a fire in her belly and courage gathered she turned to him.

"I want you to have sex with me."

His eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. She laughed. _If only I knew being bad was this much fun earlier. _

"Who are you and what have you done with Bonnie Bennett?" He was in front of her in the blink of an eye, black eyes and veins out. His teeth posed above her jugular. Was it sick the sight turned her on?_ I did that to him._

"It's me."

"I can smell how wet your cunt it right now Bennett, so I find that hard to believe."

"You're the only man for this job."

"Job?" His face returned to normal and he stepped around her to the bar.

"Hear me out. We both have our … issues with the Gilbert's. I thought it'd be nice to show them that payback is a bitch."

"Oooh so you are upset about the whole kissing my dead ex behind your back thing."

"Furious."

"Why the Elena Carnage? I thought she was your pseudo sister." His air quotes made her snort. As he drank straight from the bottle.

She couldn't help but notice his perfectly formed lips as they puckered around the rim of the glass bottle. _Would they feel cool on my skin?_

"Do you really care?"

He took another swig, set the bottle down on the bar and shook his head.

"Not really."

"Thought so."

"So what you want me to dick you down, clear out the cobwebs you've gathered in your pussy and what? Tell them it happened? Pretend to be my new tender, young thing?"

"No I want you to fuck me where they'll both hear it loud and clear."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Have you always been so vindictive? It's hot. Perhaps I've placed my interest in the wrong women in Mystic Falls."

"It's a one and done deal."

"You have a place in mind?"

"The party at the woods tonight… there's a catch."

"Oh?"

"I'm a virgin."

His eyes flashed black and he licked his lips.

"You want me to pop your cherry Bonnie? You know this would change things between us right? You never forget your first, and I'll be inclined to be … protective."

"I'm not asking for a relationship."

"I'm not offering one. Just being honest, blood is shed when a hymen is broken, it's not a sire bond, but it is something."

She bit her bottom lip.

"I'm willing to take the risk."

"I have one stipulation."

"That is?"

"You let me lap up that virginal blood when I take you."

This time her jaw dropped.

"O- ok."

"No time like the present to get this show on the road." He pinned her body against. He was thick and hard. His spicy scent filled her nostrils.

"You're hotter than a normal human, maybe it's that affinity for fire." His breath on her neck made her shiver.

"Will you let me taste you here as well?" He licked her pulse point. Her heart pounded.

"S-save it for tonight."

"Don't you want a preview of what I can do?" He rocked into her, ground his cock into her clit. She throbbed and she moaned.

"That's it, leave all those good girl inhibitions at the door, little bird. You're with Damon tonight."

His words made her bold. She reached her hands up to trace his face. He sucked one of her fingers in to his mouth, swirled his tongue around the digit. His mouth was cool, but not uncomfortably so.

"Boys here must be very stupid for you to still have your V-card."

"I- I'm not noticed."

"Ooh they notice, they just know they're not worthy to even lick your boot heel, so they keep their grubby mitts to themselves and avoid the embarrassment their weak attempt at game would cause. Never think less of yourself witchy." He bit into the fleshy part of her earlobe. "I'm going to make this good for you." He lifted her up onto the bar, kneeled, and spread her legs wide."Grab the counter."

Light headed, and anxious she did as she was told without question.  
"Relax, I won't hurt you." He slid her black thong down her legs and buried his head between her thighs. She jerked.

"Damon!" His tongue caressed her swollen nub, traced down her slit, and thrust into her entrance.

"Oh God!"

Her alternated between the three. Tension drew taut like a bow. She thrust up against him like a cat in heat, desperate for more pressure, and relief from the ache that ran throughout her entire body. He added a thumb into the mix, stroked her as he worked her over with that clever mouth of his. She bucked, lost control, and exploded. Liquid shot out of her in a steady stream. He swallowed her down and moaned what she could only refer to as praise. Her hearted threatened to burst from her chest as she sucked down air.

"You are so fucking hot."

She glanced down and heat encompassed her face. His face was wet. His lips glistened with her juices. He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked him down.

"You're addictive." He waved her underwear in front of her like a flag. "These are my souvenir."

"Damon!"

"You want them to know. My brother will smell me on you a mile away."

She nodded. His reasoning as sound and if it helped feed his ego too, who cared. He was willing to go along with it.

"Come on, we have some shopping to do."

"What.. why?"

"Because we don't just want to shock them, we want to make them sick with envy."

She grinned.

"I like the way you think."

"That's a first."

"Are we going to the mall?"

"Oh no no. Didn't I say , you're with me now. We're going to a sheik little boutique I know."

He smoothed down her skirt, and helped her stand. _ A girl could get used to this version of Damon._

He pampered, flattered, and charmed her into a flowing, fuchsia number that made her cleavage look insane, and cost more than some people's rent. Paired with a killer pair of gold pumps adorned with rhinestones she worried that she'd be overdressed. His casual "Fuck em." Made her laugh and ended her protests.

When they walked into the party together, all eyes were on them. It was a strange experience, being in the spotlight. Damon walked the over to the area where everyone stood. Silence fell. Bonnie's inner child jumped up and clapped her hands with glee.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, brown eyes wide.

"I'm escorting Bon, Bon here. She needed a date, and I wasn't in the mood to fend off the over amorous advances of fan girls."

Stefan remained silent. His green eyes were narrowed as he studied her. _Damon was right, he smells him on me. _He gave her a small nod she returned. _Yeap, its consensual Stef, don't worry your pretty little head. He hasn't come up with some way to compel me. _ Jeremy's' gaze burned into her but she refused to acknowledge him.

"You know you could've come with us," Elena said.

"Perhaps she didn't want to be stuck with the goody two shoes tonight because she actually wanted to actually have fun." He placed a hand on the small of her back. "We're going to grab some beer."

She could practically hear the whispers as they walked away.

"How it feel to go slumming."

"Damm good."

As the night wore on. Beer and Damon's attention made her feel invincible.

" Lover boy just stormed off into the woods, and sister dear gave chase are you ready?" Damon nuzzled her ear.

"Yes."

They slipped away from the crowd.

He led her to a clearing, removed his jacket, and spread it down on the ground.

"Relax, and let me do all the work. Your first time should be special." She wanted to ask him why he was being so nice, but didn't want to ruin the moment. He pushed her skirt up around her hips and stroked her pussy.

"Bellissima." He circled her entranced with one, long, cool, finger, and strummed her clit. Her nectar flowed and she leaned back her head. The stars above were scattered across a dark blue canvas. He slipped a finger inside her and stirred. She arched her back.

"Oh."

"That's it baby, let go."

He pumped inside her, slow and steady, mindful of her virgin status. His hair brushed her seconds before his mouth joined in the symphony.

"Damon!" He sucked her blood engorged button into his mouth and increased his speed, taking her higher, and higher. Her thighs shook. Flames licked her body, her nerve endings danced. The sensations swirled inside her like a brewing storm. He added another finger, and she struggled not to tense as he stretched her canal.

"Relax, it'll pass."

Her stomach fluttered. The pain faded. He hooked his finger, hit a place inside she hadn't known existed. Reality bent as she came apart at the seams. Her cries echoed among the trees. Still on her high she tried to focus.

"Try not to tense. I'm going to come inside you now."

His words made her shiver. He was cool and thick. He pressed his tip inside and pulled away. His thumb rubbed circles on her clit and soon the wave that had crashed built once more. Greedy for more penetration she tilted her hips and he obliged. She winced. His generous girth stretched her, reshaped her walls to fit him. He didn't' stop, only retreated and came back to the same point. Pain faded, pleasure bloomed.

"Oh, Oh." Her muscles twitched.

"That's it Bon, let me slide deep into this pretty pussy of yours."

The filthy words curled her toes in her sandals.

"You like the way I talk don't you naughty girl?"

"Yes." He pinched her clit and she cried out, clamping down around him. He surged forward, broke her barrier, and stilled. A stinging sensation was washed away by her intense release.

"God, I want you to move."

"Ah, ah. I have to collect my prize." He eased out. His tongue replaced his dick and circled her walls. His throaty moan made her smile.

"You taste like a witchy slice of heaven." He slurped, sucked, and feasted.

"Oh God, not again, I can't. I can't."

"You will." He looked up at her, black eyes blazing.

"One more time, I want the pleasure of feeling you come on my cock."

"W-why are you being so … "

"Respectful? Because virginity is to be treasured, and you choose me, there are some things left over from my upbringing." He licked his lips. "You ready to come apart for me one more time."

"Yes"

He pushed into the hilt, and they moved together, climbed the cliff of desire with slow, steady, delicious strokes. Together they took the leap, shuddering together as he filled her with sticky, white, cream. He collapsed onto her as they caught there breath.

"Do you think they heard?" She managed.

"I'm positive."

She chuckled.

"Remind me not to piss you off. You're evil."

"I'm not sorry, its time they learned Pay back is a bitch."

"Judging from the way she gasped and he growled they got the message loud and clear."

"We make a good team."

"I'm going to remind you of that the next time you shoot down one of my ideals."

They remained in their cozy clearing that night, Basked in the moonlight and the last bit of warm weather. They didn't speak simply soaked in the good vibrations they both knew would disintegrate with the rising of the sun.

The End


End file.
